A protector
by SilverAngelone
Summary: How cool would it be to fly through the air as a wolf? Well, Silver manages it just fine with just a few minor problems. I only own Silver no other character! Maximum Ride


I looked over at the door to get out then at the straps holding me to the bed. I had to get to those kids. With careful fingers I pulled my knife out of my pocket and cut the straps off of the bed then I got up and ran out of the room and into the one with the kids in it. I quickly opened their cages and looked at the door and whimpered in pain as I changed for the first time into my creature they made me.

I became a wolf and on my sides were wings that were natural to me. The scientist stared at me in shock as I growled and began to move closer to him then he took off running as a crash of glass came from behind me and I turned to see the kids escaping. One of them stopped and looked at me and mouthed thank you.

Suddenly, arms had me and I became a human and began to fight off the erasers surrounding me. After I defeated them I jumped up to the window and took off into the sky and then flew about the Lab while watching what was going on. Finally, I landed in the trees close by. Erasers soon had me surrounded and I looked around for an escape route. I couldn't fly that well just yet since I had just been created not forty days earlier.

I was the first generation that had no death date. My white fur and white wings set me apart from the rest of my group though. Even my silver eyes scared everyone away.

With a growl I began to watch everyone around me closely until ropes appeared around my neck. Pain went through me as they pulled on the ropes and I was almost pulled with them if it weren't for the fact that I was stronger than the humans were and a lot of erasers all combined. With a growl I began to pull back and the human went flying in shock then I took a running start and leapt into the sky.

My neck was killing me and I knew that blood was starting to fall from it. I had to hurry and get to the mountains. That would be the safest place right now since everyone was scared of the legends of that place. My powerful wings picked up pace till I was landing outside a cave and I slowly went inside then collapsed. Slowly, my eyes closed and I passed out from the pain.

"Max, she saved us though, shouldn't we help her?" "She's an eraser, Angel, she is one of them." A hand lightly touched my side and I whimpered in fear and pain. "She has no ill will within her though, she is scared and in pain, Max." Carefully, they took the rope off and gasped. "She's bleeding." I opened my eyes and then tried to stand up only to fall back down. They needed to get out of here before the helicopters got here.

"What is it, girl?" I looked at the entrance then looked at Max. With wince I became a human and slowly sat up. "You guys have to get out of here, they are coming. Gods, I'm going to tear them apart for this pain. It's enough that they just decided to change me against my will but they mixed the DNA of a wolf's and a birds. Two of my tribes sacred animals."

Anger coursed through me as I managed to stand up and I began to walk towards the entrance. "Hang on, your native?" I turned to the boy who spoke then nodded. "Free will and everything, told me I'm first generation of the DNA changed. I just took the longest to react." Turning back to the entrance I became a wolf and then walked out of the cave and took flight as a helicopter came into view.

With a low howl I flew to it then ran right into the windows and knocked the man unconscious before jumping out as it hit the trees below that had a whole bunch of erasers. My anger was getting the best of me though. I could feel the need of revenge in every ounce of my body as I looked about for my village then saw the burnt up remains of it.

I felt my wings go still as I began to fall from shock. Arms caught me and I shook my head and began to flap my wings again but stared at my building. "That was your home, wasn't it?" I slowly nodded as tears fell from my eyes. With a sigh I headed towards the pass between the mountains. "Where are you going?" "She's headed to the pass in between the mountains. There's something there she is going to see about."

My wings began to pump harder as I began to pick up speed then I was a bullet through the air till I was right over the area and I landed lightly on the ground. After a bit the kids arrived and found me digging in little spot next to a huge rock. "What is she…" I pulled out a metal box and then opened it. Inside were weapons and things that I couldn't really use except for the collar.

I became a human and put the collar on then looked at the kids. "You can have the rest. I can't use them." They stared at me in shock each one a little different than the one next to them. "You really are a native. Only they would admit to not being able to use a weapon." I sighed and nodded then looked at the woods to see my brother running up the hill. "Sister, what are you doing?" I looked away in shame and shook my head.

"I can't be your sister anymore, Little wolf." I became my new form and he gasped then backed away then I became human once more. "They changed me." With that I took to the sky and flew passed the mountains and into the land beyond them. The kids were soon by my side till I landed lightly in a little area with houses that were for vacationers." "What are we doing here?"

I became a human and went inside once of the houses. "I need rest. This is the first time that I have flown and fought as a wolf and it is harder than I thought." They followed me in then lounged on the couch and watched me as I became a wolf and lied down on the floor. My eyes slowly closed as my blood still oozed out of my wound. At last I passed out.

"Eagle wing, what have they done to you?" A hand lightly touched my back and I whimpered in fear then opened my eyes to find my brother sitting down with my head in his lap. I relaxed as he lightly petted me. "How old is your sister?" "She's fourteen summers." My eyes closed and I nuzzled my brother's stomach. "Fang, don't get any ideas." I became a human on my back and stared up at my brother. "Don't pet my stomach, that is just weird." He chuckled as I sat up then winced slightly. "Still going to get on their case for doing this to me."

I cursed in native and my brother scowled. "No curses. They bad." I looked at him and stuck my tongue out before standing up and walking out of the house and sitting down on the porch. "What is her problem?" "She scared. Taboo to see wolf and bird as one. We break rule to see eachother." My eyes closed and I became a wolf then howled a lonely howl to the moon that was above us.

"Her call is so beautiful and so sad." The door opened and I knew that my brother was next to me. Again I howled this time a little sadder than before. Once I finished I looked at my brother. "You must change your name and I must cut your hair then." I nodded and became a human. "You did it once you can do it again." He closed his eyes as a tear fell from them.

"One day we shall see eachother again, sis." I nodded. "Silvereyes." He stared at me in surprise then smiled. "Silver, I will miss you." He cut off my hair at chin length then turned and left after spreading the hair on the ground. My long brown hair now gone and it felt strange to see a foot and a half long hair on the ground. My bronze skin gleamed in the rising sun as my brother finally turned and waved goodbye before taking off running.

"Are you ready to go?" I looked over at the kids and sighed. "I have my own path I must…" "Come with us." I stared at them for a minute then smiled and nodded. "Thank you." They nodded and we all took to the sky after I became a wolf and I started to fly. The leader seemed to be the female. "Max, we should slow down for Silver." "Angel, be silent." The little girl slowed down so that she was by my side and smiled at me. "I'm Angel. It is nice to meet you, Silver. By the way I'm a mind reader and sometimes I can see into the future. You and I will be great friends."

Already I liked this kid; she was nice, and spoke what was on her mind. She smiled then flew up ahead and I sighed then did my best to keep up till they landed in some woods. I landed with them then walked a little ways away and lied down under a bush. "Silver, come join us." I lifted my head and looked at the lead male and shook my head. "She is waiting for Max's permission. It is custom amongst wolves not to come and join a pack until the lead female allows them." Angel stood up and came over to me then sat down by me and began to pet me. "Alright, get over her Silver. Come join us." I stood up with Angel and walked over to the pack.

The lead male smiled at Max as she glared at him. "Quit smiling, Fang." Fang sighed and then looked at me as I lied down and pulled my wings in tight to my sides as my eyes slowly closed. "She sure is tired." "Didn't she say she just got her wings?" "Yes, she did. Silver, how long ago was that?" I gave her the image of one of those calendar things that I had seen not two moons ago then had an arrow point to the day.

"Ah, that would explain why. It was two days ago she got them for the first time. That is why she seemed to be in so much pain when we first saw her." Angel began to pet me and I sighed then fell asleep.

"Silver, it's okay, it's alright." I sat up gasping for air from my nightmare then at last I managed to relax. Angel pulled me into her side and gave me a hug. "Shh, that will never happen, Silver. I can tell you that right now." Slowly, I relaxed and became a human and pulled my legs into my chest. Thankfully, I had black athletic shorts on with a black tank top.

Fang stared at me in surprise as I sat there and stiffened quite a bit till Angel sighed and let go of me. "Do natives not give hugs?" "Not my tribe. We keep to ourselves even the parents don't do anything. It's just our way because of the fact that birds usually kick their kids out of the nest and so do wolves at times." My eyes went to my feet and I stared at them for a bit in silence.

"It's okay, Silver. We never had hugs either unless Max was able to give us one through our cages." I said nothing as I stared at the ground. Finally, I became a wolf that was sitting and staring at the ground. Without a word I stood up and let my ears swivel about. My ears finally found the source that I was looking for. Not too far away were the noises of an eraser.

Sniffing the air I growled a low menacing growl then howled more like a wolf to scare off the enemy. I heard them stop then they began to back track in fear. With a snap of my jaw I ran into the woods and ran after them till I caught up and began to attack them. They stopped when they saw it was me and I let out a howl like an erasers making them stop completely. "If it wasn't you that had howled then who was it?"

With a growl I launched myself at them and began to fight with ease. My little form was quicker than theirs from practice as I teased them into my traps and into human traps made for wolves. At last they were all done for and I walked back to the flock and lied down with a sigh. "What was that all about?" I lifted my head and looked at Max then rolled my eyes and put it back down and soon fell asleep.

"You guys, you should come see this!" I opened my eyes then stood up and stretched before walking to where the others were headed. Fang was standing where I had fought last night and all the erasers were snarling at the sight of me. "What did I do wrong?" There was innocence in my voice making them snarl in pure anger and hatred. "So, this is what you had gone to do last night." I looked up at Fang and nodded then looked back at the erasers and walked away without another word.

Angel came up beside me and smiled down at me. "You were smart, but how did you see the traps so easily?" I looked up at her and showed her what I could see last night and she stared down at me in surprise. "You have night vision?" With a cock of my head she smiled. "It is when you can see just as well at night then during the day but it seems you can see just well in both conditions."

She watched me as I went to my hind legs and walked about like a bear for fifty steps then I fell onto my butt, and looked at her in confusion as she laughed. I became a human and stood up then brushed myself off. "At least they gave me clothes so I could change into a human and back without looking indecent." Angel smiled then sighed. "They have to otherwise unwanted people will be staring at you."

She motioned to Fang as he came up to us. Already, my hair had grown a little pass my shoulders so I was safe to let it fall in front of my silver eyes. "Silver, is that seriously what you were doing last night?" I nodded and yawned again before becoming a wolf and wondering off only to come back with a pile of fish in a leaf I had found and new it wasn't poisonous.

"Awesome, thanks, Silver." Fang began to clean them and I yawned then curled up under a tree. My eyes slowly closed and I soon fell asleep.

"It's amazing what she can do. I see we will have to…" I opened my eyes and let my ears swivel about till I found the location. Quickly, I got onto my feet and Angel stared at me in confusion as I rolled my shoulders and felt the ground vibrations as I lowered my head. "What is it, Silver?" My teeth shined and I took off at a fast run till I was in a clearing where men were everywhere with equipment to catch us with.

I dodged a net then began to attack the men then gave up and retreated. "Fly!" Everyone took to the sky and I grabbed the food before taking flight as well. They stared at me once I caught up and then sighed. "Silver, we can always catch more." I shook my head. "She says that it is a waist." They shrugged and grabbed their fish from me and I carried mine with ease till we landed then I ate mine as fast as I could before I went to hunt.

I couldn't find anything to eat this time though and came back empty handed with my head lowered in defeat. "It's alright, Silver. You tried." Suddenly, I heard the sound that I was waiting for. Without a sound I took off at a fast pace after jumping with ease over the fire and then I ran into the woods. Ten minutes of wrestling later I had a deer that I got stuck dragging back with me.

Shock shined on everyone's faces as I finally stopped dragging it and stood there panting. "I guess you really hate letting people down." Angel stood up and helped me drag the deer further into the area then I tore off an ear and moved away before I started to knaw at it. "She sure is respectful." Max's voice was soft as she watched my profile chew on my favorite part.

A low growl escaped me as I accidently knocked the ear away from me then I was playing with my food making everyone laugh as I finally ran into a tree. I stood up and shook myself before grabbing the ear then moving over to where I had been and I began to finish it up before burying it and going back to grab the other one only to find it gone.

Confusion shined on my face as I looked about for it then found that Fang had it behind him. I ran up to him then grabbed it away and walked with triumph over to where I buried the one and began to chew on the new one. "Dang it, I was hoping she wouldn't find it so quickly." Max chuckled slightly and I could sense her wanting to be with him. He wanted to be with her but I could smell is need for someone else.

Shaking my head I finished the ear then buried it before licking my lips and lying down by Angel's side. "I'm guessing that was to help your mouth become stronger." I became a human and laughed at that. "Of course not, I just like chewing on things and it was something to do at the minute." She smiled and patted my head making me lower it and watch the hand until I became a wolf and lied down.

With a smile she began to pet me and I sighed then moved so that she could pet the side that was itching me at the second. I closed my eyes then listened about in the woods as Angel stopped suddenly. My eyes opened and I found that she was asleep. I became a human then pulled her down so her head was resting on my back then I became a wolf so she had a pillow.

Everyone stared at me in surprise then smiled as Fang checked the deer meat on the fire. "Angel, don't you want to eat?" She opened her eyes and nodded then looked at me as I rested there just watching the fire. "Why don't you tell us a story, Silver? The one that you are thinking of seems to be a good one." I blinked and lost my form with confusion. "Dang it." A smile came to her face as I sat up along with her and I frowned. "Hmm, well that isn't expected to happen." Shaking my head I looked about the woods in confusion.

Fear shined on my face as I became a wolf and looked about in even more confusion than what I had. There came a snap that was too close for comfort. "We're going to have to fly for it." I shook my head and stomped three times for that was all I could hear. "If you think you can, then good luck hunting." My feet carried me swiftly into the woods and I ran into the first guy. He screamed in fear then I had him down on the ground and dead.

My hearing led me to the next one who had peed in his pants as he stood there shaking. I rushed out of a bush and had fun as he screamed in fear then knocked him down and killed him as well. Lastly, I went for someone who was trying to get a hold of his friends. His fear was slowly rising to the point that I could smell his sweat.

I could feel my tongue lick my mouth before I rushed out and scared him to the point he screamed and wet himself then he was down on the ground and I became a child. "Tag, your it." I became a wolf and he got up then tried to catch up to me as I ran about the area. Finally, I knocked him down and killed him before walking back to the others and lying down next to Angel. "I'm guessing the hunting was funny if you seem so content."

Slowly, I became a human and sighed. "It was funny. Who knew that a human could scream in fear or even an eraser for that matter? Two actually wet themselves as I raced out from under some bushes." They stared at me in surprise as I yawned then curled into a ball before Angel lied her head down on my stomach and we fell asleep.

I woke myself up with another nightmare and I lay there shaking and panting in fear. At last I became a human then set a bunch of leaves under Angel's head before I stood up and walked away from the camp. With a sigh I sat down against a tree and tried to gain control over my racing heart but all I could do was keep seeing the dream where my brother was killed and my mother was raped before getting killed right before my father's eyes.

There was a snap and I looked up to see an eraser. This one I knew from when I was born. "Toby, that's enough with trying to scare me especially after another nightmare." He became a human and stared at me in surprise as I let a shadow cross my face. "Who was the one to kill them this time?" His eyes widened as tears began to fall from my eyes. "Me." My voice was a soft whisper. "I killed my brother as someone took care of my parents."

He stared at me in pure shock till I stood up. "You aren't going to hurt them without a fight you know." A sigh escaped him and he nodded. "I knew you would put up a fight so I decided I wouldn't bother." His eyes watched me as I looked at the sky. "Your brother told me you changed your name to Silvereyes. Guess that would be for the best." My hair was already back to its right length as I turned my attention back to him.

"I have to stay away from him. I think I will be the one they thought would go feral. When it comes time I will have to leave the flock as well." Sighing he came up to me and tried to give me a hug but I pushed him into a tree ten feet away. "You know better." Anger coursed through me then fizzled out as he stared at me in surprise then sighed and walked away.

I turned and took the long way back to the group to find them all awake. "We have to go. Toby's here and he is still on the side of the labs." They stared at me in surprise as I became a flying wolf and looked at Max. "Let's go. I don't wish for a fight today." Everyone stood up and we took to the sky but not after I grabbed a chunk of meat and began to eat it on the way.

At last I was done and I caught up to the group. "What is with you eating in the day and not at night?" "She says that is when the calories finally burn out is during the day. Otherwise she would eat with us." I snorted slightly and Angel chuckled. "Good point, I'll have to remember that when someone wants me to eat my greens." Suddenly, I caught sight of something down below that was a black blur.

A low growl escaped me and I flew down against Fang and Max's orders. Once I was on the ground I found Toby coming up to me. He watched me for a minute then we were fighting. I dodged him as he tried to grab my wing then I bit his neck and he howled in pain till I pushed him into a tree and landed on my back. Quickly, I got up as he began to circle me then I jumped and made him fall onto his back then I grabbed his tail and began to pull him about till I had him in the air then I sent him flying through the air and into a tree.

Within seconds he was dead and I took to the sky and caught up with the flock with ease. I didn't realize till I leveled out that he had managed to bite my shoulder. "Silver's bleeding!" Max turned and stared at me in surprise as I watched the sky instead of paying attention to the pain. "How much pain is it?" "I don't know she is watching the area for erasers and ignoring the pain. We'll have to check it out tonight."

With that we flew on and I realized we were somewhere that I remembered being when I was with my tribe. A bark escaped me as I recognized a friend's place and I looked at Angel as I managed to wag my tail. "Silver says she has a friend down below. Maybe we could rest there for the night?" Max looked at Fang then they looked at me as I practically danced in the air. "Alright." They followed me into the yard and I landed softly then barked before I became a human.

Lisa opened the door and Megan came running out of the house and up to me. "Eagle wing!" She gave me a hug then quickly let go. "You're bleeding!" I sighed. "When ain't I bleeding?" She laughed then looked at my friends as Lisa came out. "Who are they, Eagle?" "The name is Silver now, I'm an eraser and these are also some of the changed from the labs you had told me about. I think one of them are your daughter as well."

She stared at me in shock as I became a wolf and walked over to a tree then lied down as Angel and Max stared at me in annoyance. "Jeb had told me our daughter named herself Max. He would tell me more than that though." Max stared at Lisa in shock then looked at me as if to see if I had planned this.

I became a human and lounged against the tree as blood began to soak through my shirt. "Max, you might as well say hello to your mother. She has been trying to figure out where you have been for your whole life. Heck, I've been trying to help her since I was seven." Fang turned to me and glared slightly but with a smile hidden behind it. "Quit with the glare, she needs someone that is also a leader to talk to at one point or another and she needs a mother figure just as you need Jeb to help you out soon."

Everyone began to laugh as Fang became red with embarrassment. "I'm a wolf, Fang, we can smell almost everything and each thing has a different color in my mind. Birds don't notice these things as much as we do." I looked down at my shoulder and stared at it for a minute. "Hmm, when did that get there?" Angel sighed and shook her head. "We were talking about it before you spotted this place." I looked at her and shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention. My adrenaline had sky rocketed from taking on Toby for chasing us down."

She stared at me in shock then sighed as I stood up and winced against the pain then fell back onto my butt and hit my head against the tree. "Goddess blessed this form is so weak!" I became a wolf and walked over to Angel then sat down by her side as she smiled at me. "I knew that you would get annoyed like that." A smile came to her face as she patted my head. "Such a good girl."

Lisa looked at me and stared for a minute. "You are lucky to still have the same eye color otherwise I probably wouldn't recognize you." I barked as Megan came over and tried to give me a hug only to have me squirm out of her grasp. With easy steps I was running then I jumped up into a tree and lied down while watching them. "Thanks, Silvereyes." I nodded once then yawned and set my head down before closing my eyes.

A hand grabbed my tail and I yelped as it pulled me out of the tree then arms caught me. I opened my eyes then found Fang holding me with a smile as I became a human and stared up at him. His eyes were gentle and kind as he watched me then he lightly kissed my lips and my eyes closed. He slowly pulled away and I opened my eyes to find him smiling at me as he watched me.

"Sorry that I pulled your tail, I just didn't think you would willingly let me give you a kiss." I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. "Probably wouldn't have let you at all so you are right." He smiled down at me and I yawned making him sigh. "Come on, she has quite a few extra rooms and Max put you in my room."

I let him put me down then he led me into the house then into our room. Another yawn escaped me as I became a wolf only to have Fang shake his head at me then pat the bed. "Come on, you can sleep on the floor any day." I slowly became a human then lied down on the bed and he pulled me into his chest and my eyes closed. Within seconds I was out and he was lightly running his fingers through my hair.

"What the heck is with you two now?" I realized as I opened my eyes halfway through the night I had become a wolf which was probably for the best. A yawn escaped me as I slowly got up then jumped to the floor without bugging Fang then I walked over to the corner of the room and lied down then became a human. "I hate beds." Max rolled her eyes and lied down next to Fang as I got up then walked into Angel's room to find her all alone.

I became a wolf as she opened her eyes then looked at me and smiled. "Come on, Silver." She watched me as I jumped onto the bed and lied down next to her after I covered her with the blanket. Her eyes shined with happiness as I curled up next to her and yawned. "Thank you." I nodded and then fell asleep with her.

"I think Angel is as happy as she could ever be." I opened my eyes and lifted my head enough to see Max and Fang standing in the doorway. With a sigh I managed to get up and I walked right past them and then I became a human and opened the door to go outside then went outside and closed it behind me.

Becoming a wolf I looked around for the best spot before taking off running at full speed. Once I was a decent distance from the house I went to the bathroom then I went back to the house once I was done. Fang and Max were out in the yard looking around in confusion as I came back at an easy walk. Max stared at me for a minute then looked at Fang as he allowed his emotions to show on his face. "Guessing there was an eraser with how fast you took off?"

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Max for a little help. "Bathroom?" She chuckled as I nodded and Fang sighed. "Should have known. You are too proper to use the toilet inside." I became a human and glared at him for a second then sighed. "It is called I don't know how to work one. Out house fine, dug toilet fine but a bathroom like that I have no idea." Shaking my head I sighed then walked into the house and lied down on the carpeting once I became a wolf. Lisa yawned as she came downstairs and she smiled at me.

"You really have it rough don't you?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes then became a human. "Do you mean by keeping them safe or not knowing how to use anything in this house except a bed." She sighed. "Both." Her eyes were filled with sadness as I sighed then lowered my head. "What you aren't used to can destroy you." She nodded and I looked over at her. "Could you teach me?"

A smile came to her face. "All you have to do is ask, Silver." She dried her hands then led me to the bathroom. "Alright, we'll start with the bathroom toilet. All you have to do is sit down and then after you go to the bathroom then you push this little nob thing okay?" I nodded and she smiled. "For the sink you just need to put your hand under the soap dispenser then you turn on the water and rub your hands together and wash them under the water then you are done. The shower you turn the nobs then put up the little nail looking thing."

I nodded in understandment and smiled at her. "Thanks." She smiled and nodded. "Come on, I'll teach the rest after I have finished making cookies." A smile came to my face and I followed her out of the bathroom then downstairs and into the kitchen. "By what I understand you guys have to eat a lot?" I nodded. "They do, I don't. Wolves are made to hold a lot of food at once so that they can go for days but I still have to eat at night or else there will be no point to being able to move about."

She nodded and I watched her make cookies then I walked out of the house to find Fang sitting against a tree staring at the sky as Max sat in the tree top. A smile came to my face as I became a wolf then I jumped with ease onto the roof and then I lied down and watched the sky in boredom. Suddenly, Fang was by my side and I jumped up in surprise.

He chuckled softly then began to run his hand through my fur until I relaxed and lied back down. "I don't mean to scare you, Silver." I put my head on his leg and he chuckled softly then lied down next to me but kept petting me. "This is relaxing, I wish we could stay like this for a while." I sat up and became a human. "At least you could I wouldn't be able to." With that I became a wolf and took to the sky then flew as high as I could before flying away from them.

My eyes closed against the wind going through my hair and I sighed then opened my eyes to find everything looking wonderful. I landed in some trees a ways away then I sat down on the branch and looked down at the ground before standing up and realizing I left them with no way to really protect themselves.

I flew back to them and landed softly on the ground and found everyone was okay as I lied down in the center of the yard and closed my eyes as I listened to the world around us. Angel came outside and came over to me then sat down next to me. "Silver, have you seen Iggy and Gazzy?" I lifted my head and looked at her in surprise just as I heard a loud boom and jumped in surprise.

My wings picked me up and I flew over to the explosion to find the two boys smiling and laughing as they exploded things then I landed lightly in a tree and became a human lounging there. "Hmm, that was a nice explosion but needed to be bigger if you wanted to attract attention." They jumped in surprise then turned to me. Smiles came to their faces as I looked at them and laughed. "Don't worry, unless there were erasers around here no one will know." You just have to make sure to cover up the huge hole and make the trees seem as though it was natural causes that they fell from."

They sighed and got to work as I watched them then we headed back to the house and landed in the yard as Lisa came out. "Dinner!" Everyone went inside but I stayed outside as a wolf then walked over to a tree and lied down. Megan came out and gave me a confused look before coming over to me. "Come on, Silver, you have to eat something." I shook my head and stood up then pushed her towards the house. She sighed then went inside as I lied back down under the tree and then fell asleep.

I woke while gasping for breath I was a human and my body was sweating like there was no tomorrow. Lisa stopped walking towards me then stared at me in confusion as I sat there. "You okay?" I looked at her then nodded. "It's nothing." I stood up and walked into the woods then jumped into a tree and lied down on a branch then became a wolf and lay there for a while as she went back into the house.

"Why do I even bother sleeping at night?" My eyes closed as I berated myself for being so stupid until I fell asleep.

"Silver! Where are you!?" I opened my eyes and yawned then jumped down from the tree I was on and walked up to the house to find Fang and Angel looking for me. My head cocked slightly as I came into view then sat down. Angel was the first to notice me as I sat away from their view but at the same time in view. "Silver, what is the matter?"

She started to walk towards me but I stood up and backed away from her. A frown came to her face and I looked away from her. "She says it is her turn to go. There is something that she must protect us from." I looked at the sky for a second then looked at them. "She says that one day or paths will cross but when they do not to fear for she will stay with us then."

With that I turned and began to walk away. My head began to pound and I could feel my body starting to hurt all over. I began to run faster than the two of them could run of fly. By the time I stopped I was by a stream and I could barely walk anymore as I fell to the ground and withered about in pain. My eyes closed and I became a human and still got stuck withering in pain till at last it vanished and I was left panting from exhaustion.

My eyes slowly opened and I moved under a tree very slowly then I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

Pain woke me as I became a wolf. This time I was ready for it. I relaxed all of my thoughts and ignored the pain until I couldn't remember that it was there. At last it vanished and once more I fell asleep.

Two months later

I opened my eyes and slowly stood up. I was weak but I was able to move at least. With a whimper I walked to the house then fell down under my tree and passed out.

"Silver!" Arms picked me up and I whimpered in exhaustion and hunger. "She's changed, grown." I nodded and opened my eyes to find Fang holding me. He gasped as I lay there shaking. "Come on, be a human so I can hold you without hurting you." I became a human and he stared down at me in surprise as he found that I was the same size as him now. My eyes closed and I passed out once more.

"She needs to be a wolf in order for me to help her out." I became a wolf and everyone became silent as a hand lightly ran up and down my side. "I'll tell them that I found you in our yard and that I wish to take care of you."

I woke to find myself in a cage and I whined in fear as a doctor came over then sighed. "Good, you're awake. Hang on, we won't hurt you, I promise." I relaxed as he put a needle into me and gave me a shot then he closed the cage as my eyes closed once more.

I woke to find that I had a wrap around my front leg and Fang was standing in front of my cage watching me with such sad eyes. "Lisa, she looks so scared. Can't we take her home yet?" There was a sigh. "No, right now we have to wait till she starts…" I managed to sit up then I moved over to the water and began to drink. I drank a little then lied down and closed my eyes.

"At least she knows not to drink too much. What happened to her leg?" "There was a broken bone in it. I'm just surprised that the wolves and erasers didn't find her." I opened my eyes then began to drink some more water as my stomach began to burn. Fang watched me as I drank and drank till I lied down and closed my eyes after my bowl was empty.

"Um, she needs more water." Lisa came over and opened the cage then took out the dish and put in a new one with more water. She lightly touched the top of my head and sighed. "I'll see if I can take you home tonight, Silver." I wagged my tail as she walked away then Fang was lightly petting me.

"Why did you leave us, Silver?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Tears were falling from his face and a shadow was covering it as he tried to hide his emotions. At last I managed to move my head and I licked away the tears then put my head down again. A small smile came to his face as Lisa came back with the doctor. "Ah, that one, yes, she should be able to go back as long as she has been drinking water." I sat up and began to drink the water in the dish without a problem till it was empty then I stopped and looked at Fang.

"She needs more water again." Lisa handed him a dish and he put it in then took out the other one. He handed the empty dish to Lisa who filled it up then put it on the lab table. "Yeah, she can go home for sure, just give her some liquid foods." Lisa nodded as I finished drinking and lied back down then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke to find myself on a bed in the house. Somehow I had become a human while I slept. Slowly, I sat up and winced a little against the pain in my right arm as I used it to get out of bed then I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me as I went then I washed my hands and face before walking to the kitchen and finding Max's mom cooking up something strange. "What's that?" She jumped and glanced at me then smiled. "Good to see you awake. Thought that we would have to tube feed you."

Confusion shined on my face and she shook her head. "It is not a good thing just go with that." I nodded and then looked at the concoction that she had in the machine with a lid and dish and many buttons. "It's a blender, I'm making your lunch." Horror must have been shining because she sighed. "I'll try it first before I give it to you don't worry."

My face must have shown relief because she began to laugh. Max came into the room then paused at the sight of me. "Silver!" She came up to me and I yelped in pain as she squeezed me into her hug. "What, Silver's up!" Everyone came into the kitchen and it took Fang and Lisa both to get them to back off. "You guys, she just woke up and you are squeezing her to death. Let her move around and get used to being home."

I became a wolf and took off running past them and out the open door. Once outside I lied on the grass and began to roll about. It felt good to have the grass underneath me again as I stood up then began to run about the house then stopped in the front yard and lied down while yawning. Fang appeared in the doorway and I watched him as he slowly approached me.

With a yelp of joy I jumped up and began to run about then I stopped and grabbed a stick then brought it to him. He took it from me and threw it and I raced after it then brought it back. Over and over he did this till I stopped retrieving it and lied down on the ground. "Why did you leave us, Silver?" I became a human and sat there on the grass. "The last of the change was yet to be completed and I didn't want to hurt anyone as I changed. There was so much pain in it that I would have killed anyone that came near me, that is why no erasers came near the house, they were blocked by me.

"The second they came to close and I sensed them I would have gone feral." I looked down at my feet as I pulled my knees into my chest. "You were scared you would kill us?" I nodded and he sighed. "Thank you for thinking of us then." He came over and picked me up then carried me into the house as I yawned then rested my head against his shoulder.

"Hang on, you two, she has to eat." I sighed and managed to get out of Fang's arms then I sat down in front of a dish on the floor after I became a wolf. With ease I ate down every bite then managed to keep the mixture down for a couple seconds before running out of the open door and barfing it up. Lisa came to the door and watched me in confusion as I puked it all up then I looked at the woods. "Where is she going?"

I took off running into the woods then I managed to catch up to the deer that had spotted me and I killed it before I started eating it. Once I finished my stomach felt better and I walked back to the house while licking my lips. Lisa stared at me as I walked up to the door then cocked my head at her. "You aren't supposed to be eating solids yet."

I became a human and sighed. "Yes, but wolves don't taste their food either. They gulp it down because they don't know when they will have their next meal." A yawn escaped me and I became a wolf and padded into the house and walked up to the room they had put me in and found a dish of water and began to drink as much as I could before I curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

"Let her sleep, Megan, she has had a long day." I felt a hand lightly touched my back and I whimpered as something bumped my leg. My eyes opened and I looked up to see Fang sitting down next to me. He smiled down at me and I rested my head on his leg then sighed and fell asleep.

"What the heck is that rumb-? Silver's stomach?" I opened my eyes then stood up and walked out of the room and went outside. Once there I went to the bathroom in the woods before going to the kill from the other day and eating more of it before going back into the house and lying down in the same spot as before. "I'm surprised that she came back to this room. Why is that?" Max's voice was soft and I lifted my head and looked at her to find her sitting next to Fang as they watched me.

A yawn escaped me and I became a human. "Because, I don't want to wake anyone up and I knew you guys are awake." Fang smiled then stood up and walked over to me then sat down next to me. I sighed then curled into a tight ball then fell asleep.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow, Ow! I do have feeling in that blood leg." I opened my eyes to find I was a wolf and Lisa was taking off the bandage then gasped at the sight of the infected leg. A low growl escaped me and I pulled my leg away only to have her take it back. Her eyes met mine and she sighed. "Fine, have it your way. You always were too stubborn for me to get… What the heck are you doing?" I walked out of the house and then lied down on the grass and began to lick the wound till the covering was off then I limped to the stream I had been at and put my whole leg in it and let it wash out the wound.

After that I became a human and walked over and grabbed some herbs then a rock and I grabbed the rock and herbs and brought them back to the house and placed them outside. "Can I have the wrap please?" Lisa gave me a confused look but did as I asked then I walked out of the house and began to crush the herbs all together then I spit into the mix making it a little gross looking till I mashed it up a bit more then I put it on the wound and wrapped up my arm before tucking it closed. My eyes closed and I relaxed against the burning then cold feeling from it.

With a sigh I got up then walked into the house and became a wolf. Lisa looked down at me as I walked past her to the mat in the family room then I lied down with a sigh. Fang watched me for a minute then watched TV as Max put her head on his shoulder. Angel came down next to me then cuddled into my stomach. "Careful for her arm, Angel. It was infected so she had gone and cleaned it up. Hmm, why isn't there any blood on your wrap though?" I lifted my head and looked at Lisa and smiled. "She says that she had fixed it the native way."

I relaxed and Angel chuckled then patted my head. My eyes closed and I yawned. "Mom, we're going to have to be leaving soon. It isn't safe if we stay here much longer." I raised my head and looked over at Max and sighed. "Silver agrees with Max. She says we should have left a month ago." They stared at me in surprise as Angel sat up then I stood up and shook myself as blood appeared on the wrap.

All of them watched me as I walked outside then I jumped into the tree and became a human. With a sigh I leaned back against the tree trunk and closed my eyes. "Forgot how much this remedy hurts. Works the fastest though." Fang came up under the tree then jumped onto my branch then onto the one above me and lied down on his stomach. "It can't hurt that much."

Looking up at him I sighed. "You wouldn't know since you've never had to have it used on you." He sighed and then looked at the house. "Hmm, alright, then I'll make you a bag and you can carry around the things for the remedy then will see how much it hurts." His eyes met mine and I sighed. "Alright, have fun with this idea of yours. Make two bags though, one for the herbs I'll use on you and a nicer remedy for the others." He rolled his eyes and nodded then jumped down and ran into the house as I jumped down then yawned as Max came out.

"What did you get him into?" I looked at her in confusion. "He keeps going on about that he wants to make a special bag for herbs for you and that he needs the right materials so that the bag doesn't drop any and the herbs don't get stuck to the bag." A smile came to my face. "Well, this ought to be funny. Max, you might as well sit back and enjoy the show because he told me if he gets hurt he is using the painful herbs. That is why he has to make two bags."

I chuckled softly as she stared at me in surprise. "You mean he wants to use a painful remedy on a painful wound. Where do two lefts make a right?" I shrugged. "It works so no one can complain there. I just have to make sure he gets the full effect of it." She started laughing then watched me as I unwrapped my arm to find that the wound finally wasn't infected and the wound was covered with new skin.

"Perfect, I'm ready to go when you are." She stared at my arm in shock as I jumped down then walked up to the house without another word then I went inside. "Where's your wrap?" I looked at Lisa and held up the wrap. "Don't need it, I'm healed." Iggy and Gazzy looked over at me in shock as I showed her my arm and she lightly touched the smooth skin in shock. "How did you do it?"

"Natives have their ways and so does mother earth. I'm half her creation half native. It works faster than it would on someone who isn't part of the earth." I winced a little as I realized that it was starting to burn my skin. "I need to go get this off." She watched me as I went upstairs into the bathroom then I rinsed off the herbs into the sink then I dried off my arms and went downstairs. "Forgot that the herbs when with the air they will burn your skin a bit. Without the air they heal and cool the wound to the point that no one can complain."

She stared at me in surprise as I sat down at the table and began to peel potatoes without a problem except this was with a regular sharp knife. "Um, we have…" "I would like to use a knife." She shrugged and watched me as a ring of peels appeared from the potato then landed on the table then I started on the next one until all of them were done.

"Whoa, I've never seen someone peel potatoes like an apple." I looked at Megan and chuckled. "Don't do this without your mother around though. It is very dangerous, I just have years of experience." I finally finished and put the knife in the sink then picked up three potatoes and began to juggle them about with ease till Megan tossed me two more then I was having a little bit of difficulties.

With ease I began to hum a little tune I once heard and then tossed all the potatoes up and caught them with ease and put them on the table and looked at Megan as she stared at me in shock. "Do it again!" I chuckled and shook my head. "No, that would make it difficult for your mother to work on dinner."

Picking up the peels I began to play around with them till I weaved a little basket that I put some chicken fat into before throwing it away. "Silver, are you done playing with the potatoes?" I looked up at Lisa and chuckled. "Of course, just don't ask me to juggle again. Need music to go by for a rhythm." She smiled and then cut them and tossed them into a pot as I yawned then sat down at the table again. "Do something else, Silver!" I sighed then looked at Lisa. "Mind if I play with some knives?"

Lisa frowned and shook her head. "You just healed so that would be a no." I sighed. "Sorry, that would be the only other trick I can remember at the minute though. Your out of luck for today." Megan sighed and her mother sighed as well. "Alright, for this once but if you take off your arm don't look to me for anything but a wrap." I nodded. "I understand. I won't though I've done this enough so that it won't cut me."

I took four knives from me then looked at Megan. "Is it dark out or not?" She went to take a look then she came back and shook her head. "No." I sighed. "We'll have to wait then otherwise it won't be cool. You'll need a flashlight as well." She ran to get one as Fang came into the kitchen and looked at the knives in my hand in confusion. "Join us and you'll see. Megan had me putting on a little show for her I was juggling and making things out of potato skins."

Fang chuckled then looked at Megan as she came back. "Come on, Come on, I want to see the trick!" She pulled me outside and I laughed then looked at Fang. "Find a flashlight otherwise you won't be able to see the trick." He disappeared as we went outside then Fang was out as well.

"Alright, try not to move too much because otherwise I won't be able to do this trick the right way." Closing my eyes I began to juggle the knives with only the tips of my fingers. Opening my eyes I began to get a little creative. I caught one on my nose then juggled the others as I held the one on my nose then I managed to toss it up and I began to juggle it again then I looked at Fang. "Toss me that will you, same with you Megan."

They tossed me the flashlights and I began to juggle them and they gasped in shock as the light reflected off the knives and created a rainbow on the ground after bouncing off of my water dish. A little wind stirred and I picked up my pace so that there was more going on. On one knife there looked to be a sunset another looked as though there was a rainbow on it then finally I caught the knives and the flashlights landed lightly on my head where I balanced them then I caught the last knife on my tongue.

A laugh escaped someone as they grabbed the flashlights then I grabbed the knife I had on my tongue then we went inside. "Mom, I think Silver outdid herself this time." "Was it better than the flaming torches that she did last time? Or the radios?" Fang stared at me in surprise and I chuckled. "The radios were just there at the time and I thought it was cool I could mimic them." I put all the knives back but the one that landed on my tongue. That one I put in the sink. "What did it touch?" "My tongue."

Lisa stared at me in shock then sighed. "My dear, I won't understand how you do that anytime soon." I shrugged then looked at Max as she came in then gave me a confused look. "What have you been doing that you're all red?" "She's been juggling and doing something supper cool!" Fang looked at Megan then sighed. "Silver is a natural circus kid." I frowned. "I prefer the term mimicker I can mimic things that I see or hear sometimes. At the labs they had a eraser getting tortured by the same illusion that I had twisted a bit. Instead of flashlights they had the eraser juggling torches like I did the second time I came here. The first time was radios. Now that one I liked the most."

Megan and I began to laugh as Lisa suppressed laughter as well. "Alright, I have got to see this one." Megan went upstairs and brought down five different radios and I sighed. "Have them turn off the TV I have to have light for this trick. Ask them if they want to see as well." Megan ran off then came back smiling. "Come on, come on, do the trick!"

With a sigh I walked into the family room and turned on all five radios to different stations then I picked them up. "Sorry for the commotion." With that I began to juggle them but as I juggled I opened my mouth and instead of the sound coming out of the radio that landed in my hands it came from my mouth then I moved my mouth slightly and the station changed. At the very end the radio stations were all the same and I caught one on my head and the rest lined my arms.

"Wait, was with the radio stations all going to the same channel?" I carefully took the radios off my arms and head then gave them to Megan after turning them off. "Megan, you want to explain?" She shook her head. "I'm still confused over the whole trick." She ran off and once she was back I explained.

"Each radio was channeled through my mouth as they landed in my hand then when I slightly moved my jaw after I got a perfect concentration on them I was able to move them all to the same station. It takes a lot of thinking to get it just right so that even the static doesn't show through." Lisa walked into the room and glared at me for a minute. "You better not have ended them on that one station again." I raised my hands to the sides of my head. "Nope, it was on a classical channel." She nodded then disappeared into the kitchen.

Shaking my head I looked to the audience to find them looking confused. "Uh, last time the channel it ended on was kind of a bad channel. It isn't easy to figure out what is good if you don't live too close to here." With a yawn I became a wolf and they turned on the TV and I walked up to the room and lied down on the floor after drinking a lot of water.

"Fang, leave her alone." I figured I was human again then mumbled something about it being unfair that I can't stay a wolf while sleeping and went back into a semi sleep. "Max, you don't need me as much as you think, she does. Look at her, she relies on all of us to survive maybe a little more than you would think. I bet if it weren't for her meeting us then she probably would have been an eraser still.

"She's changed, Max, for the better of us all just as Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and I have. Nudge and you are the only ones that don't really change." I opened my eyes and yawned then managed to stumble out of the room and walk into a wall then fell to my butt. "Uh, that's going to hurt in a little while if not immediately." Shaking my head I stood up and walked into the bathroom then closed the door behind me and went to the bathroom then washed up before walking back to the bedroom and lying down in my spot.

Within seconds I was almost out cold again. "I guess you are right, she's never run into something before and I've never seen her do so many tricks before." I fell asleep.

I woke to my wolf head on Fang's chest and his arm around my waist. Somehow I had gotten onto the bed and Max was nowhere to be seen. Fang looked down at me as I opened my eyes then he smiled. "Good to see you're awake." I became a human and he chuckled then let me get up. "I thought I fell asleep on the floor." Shaking my head I got up then walked out of the room and walked outside to find the sun was about to rise.

Excitement ran through me as I took to the sky and hovered in midair while watching the sunrise. It was beautiful to see. The area to the east looking all dull and boring as the moon set and then finally the sun appeared in the sky and it brought with it life and color to the world. More than what the moon could do. "Silver! What are you doing up there!?" I flew down to the ground then landed softly on the ground. "Enjoying the sunrise."

A yawn escaped me and Fang smiled then lightly touched my cheek. I could feel a fire burning right under my skin and I knew that he could see it as well while he stroked my cheek. Slowly, he moved closer then he kissed my lips and I closed my eyes against the feeling. After a bit he pulled away and we opened our eyes and stared into eachother's eyes.

His skin became a little pink and I chuckled then gave him a little hug then pulled away with how strange it felt. A smile came to his face as I became a wolf and ran into the trees and hid from him till he went into the house then I walked out and jumped into a tree. My body seemed to be over heating and I felt as though I were out of place once more. A sigh escaped me as I lied down then everyone came out of the house and I jumped down then blocked my mind of feelings and became a human. "Silver, please don't leave!" Megan came up to me and gave me a hug and I sighed. "Sorry, I have to, Megan, I don't belong with you guys and you know it here and here."

Her brown eyes met mine as her black hair blew out behind her. "I know, Silver, but I don't want you to leave." "When one leaves another shall return and after one dies a new one shall come into their place. With ever end there is a beginning. We shall see eachother again and you know this just as I had promised the last time." She threw her arms around me and I sighed then carefully pulled her off of me. "Don't forget the sister you always wanted."

She let go and ran up to Max and began to beg her to stay as well as Lisa came up to me. "I wish you guys did have to go, Silver, but I know you will always return even if it is just in memories." I smiled and nodded. "May the sun be on your face and the wind at your back. Let the first bite of your food never be your last and your first drink quench every thirst that you have." With those words I became a wolf and took to the sky.

They watched me for a minute as our flock flew then Angel dropped back to me. "What was that greeting all about?" I looked at her and brought up the meaning in my thoughts and she stared at me in surprise then flew up ahead. With a yawn I picked up my pace so that I caught up then I looked over my shoulder and just about dropped out of the sky as a bird kid came flying right at me and almost hit me with a fist.

Fang quickly came down and caught me as I became a human so that he could catch me with ease. "Are you okay?" Everyone came down to us then looked at the new comer in anger. "Yeah, surprised and a little startled but okay all the same." I wasn't fooling anyone though. "Come on, we best land till she stops shaking." The bird kid came up to our group and was watching me in confusion. "What with the eraser? She a pet?" Max turned to the kid and I hid into Fang.

We landed within seconds and he set me down against a tree and sat down next to me. "You okay?" "Yes." "Are you sure?" "Yes mother duckling, I'm sure." Everyone laughed at this as Max and the new kid landed and I stood up then jumped up into the tree and hid amongst the branches. "Wait, where did she..?" Fang looked up at me from below and sighed. "Silver, there is no point to hiding in a tree."

I whimpered in fear as Max appeared below as well and looked at me in shock. "How can she get all the way up there?" Fang shrugged and I managed to get even higher during the exchange. Suddenly, the branch snapped and I became a wolf then caught myself with my wings and flew down to them. "Well, at least she is doing better. Shall we get going?" I nodded and started to take a running start only to have the bird boy block me.

With confusion I backed up then I headed in a different direction only to have him block me again. "Dude, let her fly, she has more of a right to it then you do at the minute." He blocked me again after Max tried to get him to stop. This time I plowed into him then took flight while using him to jump up. Fang and Max cracked up laughing as I waited for them to catch up. They took to the air and I started flying as they caught up then passed me a bit.

"Wait, why were they laughing?" I flew up to Iggy then lightly touched the back of his neck with my nose and he gasped against the cold of it. "Wait, I can see!" I rolled my eyes then pulled away as he looked about in shock. "Whoa, it's a wolf angel!" Fang stared at Iggy then looked at me in confusion. "Silver fixed Iggy's sight!" a bark of joy escaped me and I raced up ahead only to have something hit me again and this time I blacked out from it and felt myself become a human as I fell to the ground below.

I opened my eyes to find that I was lying a crater then I slowly got up and shook myself off before becoming a wolf and taking off like a bullet into the sky and hitting the kid right in the stomach with my head. He gasped in shock as I bit his shoulder and bit down a little harder when he struggled. "Silver, take it easy. What has gotten into you?" I dropped the kid and snorted in anger at him then looked back where I had landed.

"So, you finally have the fight in you, why don't we go to the crater that you just made so I can have more fun sending you to hell." I nodded then we flew down and landed lightly. My body became a human's and I glared at him as he stumbled back in shock. Fang and the others landed around the crater then looked at me. "Hey, Silver, did he knock you out of the sky again?" I nodded then turned to the boy as my temper flared to life.

He came at me but I was faster than him I punched him in the gut and then hit him in the chest sending him flying into the wall of the crater. His eyes went dull for a second then he blinked and got up and came at me then time I punched him under the chin and became a wolf then flew up after him and hit him hard with my wing so that he flew into a tree then I landed softly in the crater and became a human.

"Silver, don't kill him just yet." I nodded then jumped up to where Fang was and then felt myself swaying a bit. He caught me then picked me up in his arms and carried me away from the crater and sat down with me. "Get up and fight, Bitch!" My body slowly got up and Fang looked at me in confusion then stood up as I looked at the kid.

The kid gulped in fear as a new kind of anger flared within me. "What did you call me?" He began to back up in fear as I became a wolf then jumped the crater in a single jump then half way became a human and landed lightly on my feet and stood there watching him as he fell back onto his butt and tried to scoot away. "What… did… you… call… me?" A hand touched my shoulder and I sighed then relaxed and walked away from the jerk.

"You okay, Silver?" I looked at Fang and Max and shook my head. "I need to go find a stream and cool off, keep him the heck away from me till I manage to find some water." They watched me walk away and then looked at the kid as I became a wolf then began to run till I was at a stream. Once there I became a human and sat down in the center of it so that I was submerged. After twenty minutes I managed to cool down then I swam to shore and climbed out.

With ease I found my way back and then sat down by the campfire they had made. The kid stared at me in shock as I sat away from the others so that they didn't call back the rage. "She really isn't an eraser." Fang looked at the kid then looked at me. "Silver, come on and join us." I shook my head. "I'm all wet, took too long by sitting by the water edge so I just dived in." He sighed and then stood up and came over to me.

"Come on, you are going to freeze without some type of warmth." I reluctantly got up and let him lead me to the fire then I sat down next to him and he pulled me into his shoulder. "You really are wet." "I told you so." Max chuckled with Angel as the kid glared at me. "Mutt." I looked at the bird kid and frowned. "At least I wasn't rude and attacked for no reason or forced me to fall and black out in the process. Lucky I didn't die."

They all looked at me in shock as I yawned then I became a wolf and curled into a ball. My body shook a little but after a bit the fire got rid of all the cold and I passed out.

I woke at the crack of dawn then snuck away and killed a deer then dragged it back to my group before pulling off the ear and walking a respectful distance and began to chew on it. "Dude, that is disgusting!" I became a human and glared at the boy before becoming a wolf and chewing even more while trying to get rid of my annoyance. "Yeah, thanks, Silver! She brought us deer!" I stood up then dug a hole and put the last of the ear in it before burying it then I walked over to the deer and pulled off an antler.

With a growl I began to play with it until I grew bored and jumped into a tree then set it down before jumping down and doing the same with the other then I grabbed the other ear and walked over to the little grave and began to chew on it. "She is disgusting!" I finished the ear then buried before walking into the woods. "Silver, come back!" Angel's voice followed me but I didn't wish to deal with the jerk anymore. "Silver!"

Turning I looked to see the boy coming at me with a knife raised. I became a human and grabbed his arm then twisted it behind him and then knocked his feet out from under him and then grabbed a vine and ties his feet to his hands with a sailor's knot. "Try that again, and you will have dirt in your mouth or something else." I walked away from him without another word and I didn't go back to the campfire.

My wings took me to the sky and I flew through the currents and enjoyed the feeling of freedom without being harassed. At last I landed in the area my flock as at to find the boy was tied up still with everyone staring at my handy work. "She tried to kill me!" "She did not, she wouldn't kill someone unless they are going to hurt us or her." I became a human and sighed. "She can hear you and she doesn't appreciate having a spoiled rotten liar blame her for a crime that she didn't commit considering she was only defending herself when you were going after her for no reason. By the way I think this is yours."

I took the pocket knife from my pocket then threw it down by his head then turned and began to walk away. "Silver, why don't you just kill him?" I turned to Fang and sighed. "Because, I'm better than that and he isn't hurting you guys. That reminds me, kid, you have got to let down on the hormones or whatever that stench is for mating."

He stared at me in shock along with everyone else as I became a wolf and took to the sky without another word. Suddenly, something rammed into me from behind, and I yelped in pain then saw the boy fly up ahead. I became a human and found blood falling from my shoulder as I hurtled to earth.

With all my energy I became a wolf then I glided to the ground but landed in a roll and became still. "Hah, your mighty mutt is done for, I bested her!" "Silver!" I whimpered in pain as arms wrapped around my neck and held me close to Angel's chest. "Don't die, please don't die."

I became a human and slowly pulled away. "Angel, I'm fine, it is just some pain. I've dealt with worse." She let go and shook her head. "It looks bad, Silver. It looks worse than what you think." I frowned then looked at my shoulder then managed to see down my back and I froze in shock. He had cut me from the bottom of my back all the way up to my shoulder. "At least he missed my wings and their muscles. I'll be fine, growing up with erasers I had to deal with worse than this. Heck I had almost had my leg torn off at one point."

Slowly, I stood up then I walked over to where some wild herbs were growing and plucked them then I put some in the pouch that Fang had made me and some I put on a rock then I gathered the rest before picking up a rock and beginning to crush them. I winced as I spit into it then crushed it up more and looked at Angel. "You're going to have to cover it."

She nodded then moved behind me as I moved to the side of the thing then she grabbed some on the rock and pulled up my shirt then gasped in shock. "Don't say anything otherwise I may just freak out, just put the stuff on and hurry." I spoke calmly even though I wasn't calm and she worked quickly. Once she was done she put my shirt down and I winced against the pain. "To the west of us there is a town do you think you can get a new shirt otherwise I'll go." I handed her thirty bucks. "Get the whole group new shirts. We may need it." She nodded and took to the sky along with Max and Nudge.

"Where did you get the money, Silver?" I looked at Fang and sighed. "That would be from the labs. There is reasons why I hang back every once in a while." My eyes slowly closed and I lied down on my side and curled into a ball as the pain began to cool but I could still fee it there. "Does it hurt much?" I nodded and there was a growl. "This is all your fault, if you wouldn't have hurt her then we would have left this area by now. She just got done healing from the time that she had gone off to complete her change.

I whimpered in pain and Fang came over to me and lightly touched my cheek. "Does it hurt, come on talk to me, Silver." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "I'm fine, Fang, just not used to getting hurt so often." He smiled slightly as I sighed. "At least I didn't manage to cut open my tongue that would have hurt more especially with the knives that I was playing with." Gazzy came over and stared at me in confusion then looked at Fang. "She was showing us one of the tricks that she had learned at the labs before she changed for the first time."

My eyes closed and I shivered a little. "We're back, is she still alive?" I opened my eyes and managed to sit up and Fang's eyes widened in shock. "I've never seen you so pale." I slowly stood up then closed my eyes and became a wolf and lied down. "Must hurt a lot if she is going to that form."

Gazzy spoke quietly as fang started up a fire to have something to do. Max sat down next to me and lightly stroked my wings as the boy stared at her in shock. "What the hell is with you people? You should be happy that she is hurt." Angel looked at the boy as I opened my eyes then sighed. "No, we would be happy when you are dead, you worthless jerk. She risks her life to protect us almost every day that she is with us. She gets us food and she protects us from other erasers. In return we don't do anything. At times she even entertains us so that we aren't sitting around bored and she just helped Iggy see for the first time!"

I watched Angel pant then I stood up and walked up to her and lightly touched her leg with my nose. She looked down at me and I shook my head at her as the boy stared at me in shock. "She has done all of that?" Everyone nodded as I looked at the sky then walked over to Fang and lied down by his side. "That and then some."

He stared at me as I lay next to Fang and he lightly petted my back. My eyes slowly closed then there was a growl from Fang. I opened my eyes then sat up and looked around in confusion. "Silver, it's okay." Fang's voice was soft and I lied down once more and curled up into a comfortable little ball. "Silver, you should go and wash that stuff off soon." I got up then walked into the woods then up to the stream then became a human and took off my shirt and walked into the water.

As soon as I was deep enough I began to clean out the wound then I got out to find a new shirt and Angel smiling in the trees. I chuckled softly then put on the new black tank top then washed the old one before walking back to the fire with Angel. "Feel better?" I looked at Fang and nodded. "Yeah, I told you that stuff heals quickly though it burns if it stays on for too long."

I put the shirt on a rock then watched the water disappear from it. "What are you…" Max handed me a gym bag that looked more like a one pocket backpack. "Thanks." The other shirts were inside already and I pulled out five thousand dollars from my pocket and threw it into the bag then waited for my shirt to dry. "All that money from that one doctor?" I looked at Fang and nodded. "Yep, they don't know about bank accounts apparently."

At last my shirt was dry and I put it in the bag as well then lied down on my back and closed my eyes. "Hungry?" I shook my head. "Tired." Within seconds I passed out.

A hand lightly touched my shoulder and I winced a little in my sleep against the memory then relaxed as the memory vanished. "It's fine, Fang, just a memory, she has every memory since she was a human still, I'm surprised by all her knowledge." There was a gasp of shock and I curled into a tight ball. "Her nightmare." My eyes snapped open and I sat up then looked into the woods as I became a wolf and watched the dark shapes starting to emerge.

"Easy, Eaglewing. It's us." I growled a low warning then began to close in the space as I saw the men from the labs. "Call off the mutt!" With a growl I ran at them and chased them back into the woods before attacking them enough so they would get the message then I went back to the group.

"Silver, why are you so scared?" I paused in midstride and stared at Fang in shock. Shaking my head I became a human and grumbled something about not being scared in the least. "Angel told us your dream." My eyes closed and I lowered my head. "That is something that I don't wish to talk about because each time it changes more and more." They stared at me in shock as I walked back into the woods then I became a wolf and ran into the woods and caught a deer before becoming a human and putting it over my shoulder and then carrying it back to the group.

I put the deer down by the fire then walked over to a tree a little ways away and sat down against it. "That dream is one that I would have over and over before I was able to change into a wolf at all then before I had completely changed. It wasn't exactly a fear but a warning to my sub conscious of what could happen if I wasn't careful. Each time it would change and I soon saw that my fate was changing more and more till at last two days back the dream changed completely that I saved my family."

A tear fell from my face. "You miss them don't you?" I nodded. "I can't go back though, I have already broken every rule by being a wolf and a bird at one time." I sighed then stood up and climbed the tree with such ease until I was at the top of it then I stood on the branch and closed my eyes against the slight breeze. At last I climbed down then I sat down at the base of the tree.

"You want the ear?" I shook my head. "No thanks." They exchanged worried glances as I stood up and walked into the woods then the jerk ran up next to me. "You okay?" I nodded and he frowned. "I don't believe you." My eyes met his and he gasped. "You're crying." "Way to state the obvious, jerk!" I took off running after becoming a wolf then I ran into the water and dived under it to cool me off.

My memories slowly vanished and I slowly relaxed then swam to the surface to find men and erasers surrounding me. "Get her." They attacked as one I became a human and screamed in pain as someone shot a gun and hit me in the shoulder. Blood went through the water as I became a wolf and began to fight back. By the time I was done fighting the men were grabbing knives to stab me with. That is when the flock arrived and began to fight them. Fang got me out of the water and set me down in a tree as I struggled to stay conscious then he went to fight as well.

They whirled about with ease then killed the last guy before checking on me as my eyes closed and I passed out.

"At least she put the herbs in her pouch." I felt something burning on my back and I curled into a ball. Pain was all over and with it was the pain of every bite all over again. The memory became a part of the fantasy and with the fantasy came the nightmare. They took me on all at once and I was whirling about trying to survive as I treaded water in hopes to stay alive a little longer.

"Silver, wake up, it's a nightmare, Silver." My eyes opened and I lay there as the dream slowly vanished then I relaxed and became a human and sat up. "You okay?" I shook my head. "It hurts." They watched me as I stood up then looked about the area to find we were in the area with the deer. "Pack up as much meat as possible, we have to get out of here. They will realize that some of the people are missing and will come looking. I don't think I will be able to keep up with you guys at all this time."

They stared at me in shock as I sat down against a tree and closed my eyes. "You need to come with us though, what will we do without you?" I looked at Angel and smiled slightly. "Kid, you can do more than I can at the minute. Remember what I told you the last time I left? I will cross paths with you again. Right now I just need rest till I am healed."

The boy looked at me the frowned. "No." I looked at him in shock then frowned. "You need to step it up, kid, you are the one that needs to help protect them as well. Stop making a fool of yourself and start teaching them how to take down an eraser because I don't know how. I just fight with my instincts." His eyes widened in shock then he looked at Fang for help.

Fang sighed and looked at everyone as they looked at him while I glared at the boy. "Come on, we best get going while we have a chance. Catch up to us when you're able." I nodded and they grabbed as much meat as possible from the deer then took flight. I felt my eyes closed then I passed out.

I felt myself being tied down and I whimpered in pain making someone gasp. "She's not healing! Get me some of that ointment!" I felt hands lightly rubbing something on my back then I relaxed and sighed. "She's first generation, they don't heal as fast unless nature is involved in the healing process." My eyes slowly opened and I looked up at Jeb. "I took care of her like you asked, Sir." He smiled faintly as my eyes closed once more and I passed out.

"Silver!" I opened my eyes and looked around in confusion then saw what I hoped was a lie. My flock lay in cages staring at me. Anger sparked within me then I broke free of the bonds and ran over to them and broke open the cages. "Get out of here, now!" They flew out the window then looked back at me as I directed my attention on the eraser that had come into the room.

My heart began to race and I became a wolf as white as snow with wings as white as the clouds. I watched the eraser as it backed up in shock. "I can't hurt you, Silver. You had protected me from the older ones." I stood up tall and looked down at the puppy. "Then stay and behave." I flew out the window after grabbing the backpack.

We raced into the sky all seven of the flock watched me as I flew on. "Silver, are you okay?" I looked at Angel and she relaxed. "She says that they had healed her wounds. Your father took care of her, Max. He is also her father as well." Now everyone's eyes were on me. "Who is your mother then?" "That one shouldn't doesn't really know the natives had taken her in saying that they were her family as natives usually do. She doesn't really know her family at all."

Closing my eyes I coasted and relaxed against the feeling of the wind. "I wouldn't stick your tongue out if I were you." I opened my eyes and looked at Angel in confusion. "Oh, you weren't going to?" Rolling my eyes I began to have some fun by pretending to jump from tree to tree.

"I'm surprised that she can do this so easily. It is as though she has had practice." Suddenly, I became a human and I just about fell to the ground if not for Fang. "Dang it, I almost had it." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "There is always another time, Silver." A smile came to my face and I relaxed into his chest till he was higher in the sky and he let go of me then I became a wolf and snapped open my wings and took to the sky.

My body flew straight up to the sky then I was flying all about except by the group. "Well, she is defiantly enjoying this." I finally coasted out right above them and flew through a cloud and out the otherside. Fang looked up at me in shock and I glided down next to him then relaxed and stopped leaving the flock.

At sunset we landed by a lake of water then everyone looked at me. "Spill." I became a human and sighed. "Jeb is our father in a way for me. My father I do know is native but he took care of me when I came into the labs and made sure the others accepted me. They wanted me to be the eraser leader though and I don't want to be. They were going to decommission me while I was there as well."

Sighing I looked at the water then became a wolf and walked over to the edge. Without looking at them I stuck my paw halfway into the water and then fished out two fish at once. Fang plucked them out of the air then sat down as I became a human and tossed him a pocket knife before turning into a wolf then continued to fish. "Wow, this is so cool. You're like a…" I yelped in shock as a fish with sharp teeth bit my paw and I took my paw out of the water and glared at the fish as I became a human.

"Well, this is a nice set back." Shaking my head I walked up to a tree then lightly hit my hand against the tree and stunned the fish enough so that it's jaw slackened then I took it off and held it from behind the head as blood streamed through my wounds. "I just finished healing from the last wound!" Fang took the fish from me and kissed my wrist. I stared at him in surprise as he smiled when he pulled away then licked the blood away from his lips.

A smile came to his face and I chuckled softly and let him pull me into his chest as Max smiled slightly. "You had me so worried. We had arrived in that place ten days ago and you were so still. Just lying there strapped down as though you were going to attack them. Everytime they came in they made sure that you were unconscious and that you were still alive then they took us away and tested us. They injected something into you everytime that they came in as well."

I sighed and snuggled against him before pulling away and becoming a wolf then I began to fish once more while deep in thought. "She thinks that they were going to end her very soon if not for the fact she woke up from her anger. Anger gets rid of all the venom in a shot of any kind." My eyes closed and I relaxed my paw but still stirred about the water until a fish began to nibble then I threw it into Fang's lap making him gasp in shock.

My eyes opened and I wagged my tail then looked at the water before jumping in and managing to hit a few fish onto shore before they scattered then I got out of the water and walked away a little bit before shaking myself dry. I became a human afterwards and stood there shaking while staring at the water.

Fang came over to me then put his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck softly. "I don't want to lose you again; it was scary without you by my side." "Don't remind me, he was but a shadow of what he is without you." Angel smiled at me from over where they were sitting and I smiled back then I turned to Fang. His eyes watched me with such happiness as I lightly traced his muscles that were under his shirt.

"I spoil you too much I think." He chuckled and I managed to escape his grasp then I dodged him as he tried to catch me again. Soon everyone was playing tag with us it seemed like. At last we all collapsed on the ground and Fang began to build a fire then he began to cook the fish for everyone as I became a wolf and closed my eyes. "She's still tired, Fang. You might as well let her sleep though I can tell that it is till from the tranquillizers by the way that it is completely black in her head but that may be for the best."

Arms held me close to a warm body as wind lightly played with my hair. I felt hungry and weak but at least I was able to move about if needed be. "Let's land it is getting close to dark and she'll be waking up soon. Who wants to fish?" We landed on the ground and I felt myself being put softly on the ground by a tree and I became a wolf then curled into a tight little ball. "Wait, she never changed when she was on that table, why?"

My eyes slowly opened to blurriness and a fuzzy feeling. "Uh oh, maybe it isn't good that she had been sleep with medicine." I managed to stand up then I walked over to the water and lied down at the edge and began to drink a bit at a time until my head cleared. "Wow, she's smart."

With ease I stood up then one by one I began to toss fish to Fang before becoming a human then walking into the lake and diving in deeper. My eyes closed and I swam about with such ease. I surfaced in the center of the lake and looked to the shore to find the flock watching me with a smile. "Come on, it feels great!" They came into the water except for Fang and Iggy and I began to swim about with ease then dodged a cannon ball before becoming a wolf and taking flight then flying to shore and then landing and becoming a human.

Fang smiled a warm smile and I chuckled then walked over to him and sat down next to him. My eyes closed as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Tired?" I nodded. "And hungry." He chuckled then handed me a fish as everyone else came out of the water and got there fish as well. "I call seconds!" I laughed then got up and walked over to the lake and began to catch more before walking up to the fire and lying down on my back while staring up at the night sky.

My eyes slowly closed and I yawned then relaxed as someone lied down next to me and then pulled me into them. "Don't ever scare me again." I opened my eyes and looked up at Fang as he lay on his side then I moved onto my side and found that he fit perfectly against me. His eyes smothered me as I stared into their blue depths in hopes to see what he wanted from me exactly. "I love you, Silver, and all I want is for you to stay with me."

A smile came to my face and I snuggled into his chest then pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Then I will stay with you because I love you as well." His lips met mine and I kissed him softly then we pulled away and I rested my head on his arm as I snuggled into him.

"Let them sleep, Max. They're so cute together." There was a sigh and I could feel Fang waking up next to me. A sigh escaped him and he pulled me closer to him then I felt him moving and then he put his shirt under my head for a pillow and moved away. I curled into a little ball and I heard them moving about as I slept but they were actually quiet about it.

At last I opened my eyes and slowly sat up then picked up Fang's shirt and walked over to where he was sitting and handed it to him. He smiled and I smiled as well. "Alright, who wants eggs for breakfast?" They gave me a confused look except Angel who already took flight and grabbed a couple eggs from up above us then brought them down.

"I call these seven." I stared at her in surprise then shrugged and took flight as well while Fang tried to figure out how he was going to cook this. Everyone took to the trees and I grabbed fourteen eggs in total then landed by Fang and put a flat rock over the fire and smiled as he gave me a surprised look. "Doesn't it hurt when you touch the fire?" I shook my head. "Nope, I won't feel much until I wake up more."

Surprised filled his face as I tossed him his nine eggs then sat down as well. "You're only eating five?" I nodded then yawned again. Fang chuckled along with everyone else then watched me as I stood up and became a wolf then I walked over to a tree and lied down then fell asleep for a little longer while my eggs stayed by Fang.

"Silver." I opened my eyes then sat up and looked up at Fang then I managed to stand up and stretch before becoming a human. "Time to wake up, Silver. You still have to eat." He motions to the eggs waiting and I walked over to the water and grabbed a flat rock before walking back to the fire and eating my share then I became a wolf and looked at everyone. "Alright, let's get going, anyone up for New York." I barked in excitement and the jerk boy glared at me till Max smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"Ow, I had feeling in my head a minute ago." A smile came to our faces as we all took flight and Fang dropped back to my side and lightly touched my back. He watched me with such joy as I looked over at him then nuzzled his shirt then I moved around him before settling with playing in the clouds. Everyone watched me as I teased the clouds into formations that I wanted then I picked up speed and everyone gasped as a donut like cloud formed behind me then I was miles ahead of them till I came to a stop and flew back to them.

"Okay, I don't want to get on her case anymore. That was cool but if she manages to use that on me I'm dead." Max looked at the boy and sighed. "Dylan, she won't, what part of the fact that she won't hurt you unless you hurt us do you not understand?" I became a human and held my arms out as I glided for a bit longer then began to fall then I became a wolf and caught myself.

"I don't think you have wings on that form, Silver." I snorted then moved so that I was under Fang and he looked down at me as I looked up at him. Lightly, his hand touched my wings as I flew and I felt myself relax.

Around sunset we landed in a tree covered area. It was as though they had taken all the trees from Texas and put them in the state we were in. My eyes closed as I landed lightly on a tree branch and then I opened my eyes and lied down while staring at the ground below. "What are you doing up there?" I became a human and smiled. "Waiting for you to figure out who is going to hunt for tonight." They exchanged glances then looked at me. "I'll go but I don't know what to do."

A laugh escaped me as I jumped down and landed lightly on my feet then I looked at Gazzy and sighed. "Well, come on, you have to learn sooner or later." A frown came to Fang's face and I gave him a 'be silent' look before leading Gazzy into the woods. "How do you see in this?" "Shh, just feel with your feet, you don't need to see. Alright, ahead of us is a deer that is a buck. Let's see how your stealth is."

In silence he crept up to the deer then he stabbed it in the chest and the deer opened its eyes and stared at him then fell onto its knees then it landed on the ground and died. I became a wolf and walked up to Gazzy then lied down in front of the deer and stared into its eyes till the glow disappeared in them then I stood up and became a human. "Are you carrying it or me?" He picked it up then took off running into the woods then appeared in the camp with me and everyone gasped in shock as he snapped a branch.

"Gazzy, don't scare us like that!" Max's complaint made us burst out laughing as he put the buck down and looked at Fang. "Guess this is your to take of now." Fang stood up and began to skin the deer as I pulled off an ear then dug a hole and buried one ear before grabbing the other and doing the same then covering them up.

"Why does she do that?" I grabbed the antlers and became a human then jumped into a tree and climbed up it like a squirrel before placing them amongst the branches before jumping down. "I don't know, she doesn't think about it while she is working. Dylan, instead of asking us why don't you ask her?" There was silence as I landed softly on the ground then I walked up to a tree and sat down under it. "Why do you burry the ears and put the antlers in the tree?" I glanced at Dylan in confusion then looked up the tree and stared at it in surprise.

"You know, I didn't even realize I did that, must be habit from the past come to haunt me. The natives sometimes think that if you kill an animal of the earth then you should give a part of it back to the earth. I just tend to give to the earth and some of the earth's children." Shaking my head I stared up at the two antlers then sighed.


End file.
